Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for displaying video without disruption while switching between simultaneous connections to different wireless networks.
Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices via a wireless network. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, CDMA, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface.
Because streaming video to multiple electronic devices consumes significant network resources and can result in congestion, many wireless networks support multicast communication of video to the multiple electronic devices from a common source. In addition, many networking subsystems support concurrent or simultaneous connections to different wireless networks.
However, if a common antenna is used by a networking subsystem during communication with different wireless networks via the simultaneous connections, in some situations it may be difficult to avoid disrupting the multicast communication of video via one of the connections. For example, in order to maintain the simultaneous connections to the different networks, the networking subsystem in an electronic device may need to periodically switch from the first connection to the second connection to receive paging messages. During this time interval, the networking subsystem may not receive the multicast video stream, which may result in breaks in displayed video. These breaks may frustrate users and can degrade the user experience.